


Swear Not by the Moon

by RosieRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, because it's Oikawa, but then again not really, or more like established fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would never understand Oikawa; how his emotions could turn on a dime from cynical, to happy, to angry- it never made sense to me. He never made sense to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Not by the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The title come from one of my favorite bits of Shakespeare- 
> 
> O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
> That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
> Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.
> 
> It seemed fitting with these two and their weird mix of admiration and abject hatred.

 

Oikawa’s text came out of nowhere. Well _almost_ nowhere. I'd half expected this ever since I heard Shiratorizawa Academy had won the finals. 

  _Meet me in the park_

The lack of a question mark irritated me, like it didn't even cross his mind that I might not want to go. The fact that I was going was _irrelevant_. It was still presumptuous given what the past forty-eight hours had been like. 

It was late, but my parents slept like the dead, and the park was only a short walk from my house. It was a warm night; streetlights threw long shadows over the grass and the moon hung full in the sky. The park, noisy and filled with people during the day, was completely deserted.

Oikawa sat under a tree, leaning back on his hands with his legs splayed open in front of him. Though my shoes rustled the grass, he didn't turn to acknowledge me. I sat down as well, content to say nothing. We waited silently in the semi darkness until he finally spoke.

“We lost today.”

My jaw tightened and I didn't bother to hide the bitterness in my voice, “You certainly wouldn't be here if you’d _won_.”

He finally turned to look at me with a wry smile, “And miss the chance to rub my victory in your face?”

My teeth ground together and I tore up a handful of grass with my fingers, “But you didn't win, you lost. You took our chance away and then you lost anyway.”

Oikawa's good humor was gone in an instant, “You think _you_ could have done better?” His tone was scathing, and I was thrown by the abruptness. I would never understand that about him; how his emotions could turn on a dime from cynical, to nonchalant, to angry- it never made sense to me. _He_ never made sense to me.

He reached out and grabbed my chin, fingers tight. “You think you could have done better than me little king?” His eyes kept boring into me, anger and heat boiling under the surface. I squeezed my eyes shut against him as his thumb brushed firmly across my lower lip and he exhaled deeply through his nose. I could feel his breath against my face and, fool that I am, I tilted my head to meet his lips.

The kiss was harsher than I was used to. Usually Oikawa was playful, teasing to the point where I wanted to throw up my hands and leave, but there was no playfulness now. He cupped my jaw firmly  and my lips were crushed between our teeth. I pushed against his shoulder and wrenched my head back, breathing harshly. Though the kiss had been short, our limbs were already tangled together and I was halfway in his lap. A sliver of light illuminated Oikawa’s face. His eyes were wild, like he couldn't decide whether kiss me again or hit me.

I shook my head, arms still tangled around him, "What do you _want_ from me?”

Oikawa's voice was low, his hands smoothed down my back as he spoke, "I had a bad day Tobio. Making you squirm always makes me feel better."

"What, You don't have anyone else you can torment?" I snapped.

“It’s more fun to take it out on you," he said.

My hand, tangled in his hair, tightened into a fist. He let out a little gasp of what might have been pain, but it was accompanied by a smirk. "Don’t pretend you don’t feel the same way. You've been hoping for this all day." His hand dipped down, pressed firmly against the front of my shorts, and I couldn't stop the ragged moan that came out of my mouth. “What? You want to stop?” he taunted.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him hard, the same way he’d kissed me only moments ago, my teeth digging into his lower lip. I wanted  him to suffer, I wanted him to  _hurt_. Who had I been trying to fool? I'd known from the moment Oikawa texted me that this was where I’d up tonight, with his tongue in my mouth and his hands on my body. He pressed forward and with a sudden thump I was on my back. When he pulled away, his bottom lip was red and swollen. He slowly licked his palm and shoved it unceremoniously down the waistband of my shorts. My hips jumped up at the unexpected contact, a jolt of electricity running up my spine as his fingers wrapped around me. I pressed my lips together, but even that couldn't suppress the desperate noise that welled up in my throat. 

Hungry to touch him in return, I tugged his shirt up, needing to feel him skin to skin. He shoved his own shorts down, but when I reached out to touch he grabbed my wrists pushing me down again. He tugged a bottle out of the pocket of his discarded shorts and squeezed a large dollop of liquid. He rubbed his hands together, then wrapped his slick fingers around both of us. My back arched up off the ground and my fingers dug into the turf above my head. He moved his hand slowly, It was a struggle not to wriggle my hips and beg him to hurry.

 Oikawa removed his hand and my face screwed up, "Oh come on!"

"Don't be impatient," he hummed. Oikawa aligned out bodies and pressed down, trapping our erections between our bellies.  His arms wrapped around me, crushingly tight and his his breath was hot against my ear. He slid himself against me and we both groaned. My knees felt weak as our legs twisted together, keeping us close as he began to thrust his hips back and forth. I threw an arm around his waist, desperate to keep the friction and the pressure going. Oikawa's movements became harder and faster. Everything else started to sink away, and all my attention became focused on the ache building in my dick. I hadn't realized how much I needed a distraction. Something, _anything_ else to think about after the tournament and my failure.

Oikawa finished first, he _always_ finished first. He'd never been one to put off his own pleasure. His pace became more erratic and he turned his head into my neck, breath coming out in a sob. I felt him spill his come onto my belly and his body went limp on top of me. I rubbed a hand over my face, resisting the urge to scream in frustration.

But it wasn't over yet. Oikawa's  _own_ orgasm wasn't enough for him. His hand snaked down between us and he gripped my cock hard and started to pump me ruthlessly. I cursed him loudly my body twisting under him as he squeezed. I'd never liked the way another person could _make_ me come, _make_ me lose control. Of course Oikawa _knew_ I didn't like it, which was probably the reason he  _always_ made sure I finished. The bastard.

His mouth sucked at the spot where my neck and shoulder met, making me squirm. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around me, as he worked me over with unforgiving tenacity. The sensation was too much, the pressure too great. I couldn't help myself. My body arched up into his hand, my nails dug into his skin, and I bit my lower lip between my teeth trying to hold back a pleading keen.

“Come for me,” he cooed, his voice oddly tender, “Come for me Tobio-chan.”

A strangled cry wrenched itself from my lips as his touch and his voice pushed me over the edge.  My body went pleasantly limp, and for a few brief minutes I lost the power to think, which was rare for me. The whole world melted away and the only thing that mattered was the other body tangled up with mine on the cool grass.

Oikawa didn't move from where he lay, half on top of me. His nose pressed into the crook of my neck and I couldn't see his face. His arms still pulled tight around me and his breath was still ragged. The brief sense of peace I'd felt all evaporated as I felt hot tears against my neck. My throat constricted, fingers tightening on his shoulders.

I couldn't deal with this, I didn't know _how_ to deal with this. I could take anything else from him, his mocking, his frustration, his anger, but I couldn't comfort him. I couldn't pity him. He had to _know_ I couldn't pity him, not  after everything that had happened. His shoulders shook and I felt my own composure start to break. All of my own disappointment came back full force and I was too tired to resist it. I buried my face in his hair, consumed with the same selfish sadness at my own failure. I’m not sure how long we stayed that way; his head tucked under my chin, my fingers combing through his hair. Both of us indulging in misery.

My phone chimed in the nearby grass, breaking the spell. I pawed it closer, trying to move as little as possible. The brightness of the screen made me flinch. It was later than I’d thought, and my battery was dying. If my parents woke up and couldn't find me this time of night, there would be trouble. “Shit," my voice was ragged, "I have to go home.

Oikawa sat up, saving me from trying to figure out how I was supposed to get out from under him. He ran his fingers ineffectually through his hair, trying to tame it.  “I suppose it _is_ late for you to be out, eh Tobio-chan.” The brightness of his voice as he  fixed his clothes was jarring. It seemed Oikawa was himself again, only a slight redness in his eyes and roughness to his voice betrayed the fact that he’d ever come undone in the first place.

 I frowned down at myself, disgusted at the mess. Thankfully there was a drinking fountain nearby,  I wet a corner of my shirt and tried to get rid of the worst of it. We didn't talk as we cleaned up, the only sound was the soft splashing of the water and the rustle of clothes. Oikawa started to hum. I shook my head and scrunched up my nose. 

"I should delete you from my phone."

He shrugged and splashed some water on his face, "Do what you like."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, already able to feel the headache coming. My mood was even worse now than it had been before, and meanwhile Oikawa was back to his flippant self like nothing had happened. I tugged my shirt back on, "I should never have come here." 

He brushed his hand against my cheek, “Don’t be sad Tobio-chan,” he said. His voice was mocking but his eyes were hard, “After all, _you_ can try again next year.”

"Shut up."  I knocked his hand away from me, harder than I had meant to, but Oikawa just laughed. Before I could stop him, he leaned in and _licked_ my lips. 

Wiping my mouth, I jammed my phone in my pocket and turned away, "Ugh, Okay I'm leaving now."

" _Sweet dreams Tobio-chan_!" 

I crossed my arms and walked faster, "Go home Idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed - there's just not enough smut fic for these two
> 
> I don't write a lot of first person - I know it can be off putting when it's not done well and I'm trying to get better at it, so criticism is welcome on that front.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://rosietheraven.tumblr.com/ if you feel like it


End file.
